Le partage des visions
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Sara Mackenzie qui est désormais mariée au comandant Rabb, arrive aux USA avec sa famille pour voir sa cousine Jess Mastriani, toutefois la situation se complique quand John Pollock disparait...


Le partage des visions.

By Calleigh Watson.

Crossover : Missing : disparus sans laisser de traces/ JAG.

601 Washington Field Office. Washington D.C.

Installée derrière son ordinateur, l'agent Nicole Scott voyait son amie tourné en rond.

Nicole : Bon sang Jess, tu vas te calmer un peu.

Jess : Je ne peux pas.

Le directeur adjoint John Pollock qui passait par là s'invita dans la conversation.

Pollock : Mastriani ne me dites pas que c'est encore cette histoire de rapt d'enfant qui vous perturbe encore.

Jess redressa la tête et lui donna un sourire crispé.

Jess : Non, même si il est vrai que j'aurais aimé arriver à temps pour les sauver.

Pollock : Essayez d'oublier, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

Jess : Merci du conseil.

Nicole : Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Jess : C'est idiot. C'est juste que ma cousine rentre le Londres demain pour passer quelques jours au pays, elle est son mari ainsi que la fille de se dernier vont s'installer chez moi.

Pollock : Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état.

Jess : Le problème est que je n'ai pas vu Sarah depuis le jour où elle a été affecté au JAG en Virginie, ça va faire 10ans.

Pollock : Une cousine avocate dans l'aéronaval. Vous avez de bonnes relations on dirait.

Jess : Elle est colonel dans les marines monsieur et elle a quitté son emploi pour épouser son partenaire, un capitaine de l'aéronaval.

Pollock : Vous avez le droit d'être nerveuse Mastriani, ces gens là en général sont très à cheval sur les principes.

Jess : Merci de m'angoisser un peu plus monsieur.

La jeune femme s'asseya sur la chaise la plus proche, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Nicole : (inquiète) Eh Jess ça va ?

Jess : Je ne me sens pas très bien, non.

Pollock : Rentrez chez vous Mastriani. Vous m'apporterez votre rapport demain à la première heure.

Jess : Merci monsieur.

Appartement de Jess Mastriani. Le Lendemain. 6h00.

Le réveil de la jeune femme se mit à sonner. Tirée d'un rêve assez bizarre, elle l'éteignit brusquement et se retourna. Mais elle était seule dans son lit, son compagnon était parti. Dommage. Il partait toujours tôt le matin, souvent bien avant son réveil. Mais lorsqu'elle avait décidé de continuer son histoire avec lui, elle savait que se ne serait jamais vraiment du sérieux mais elle en avait pris son parti même si ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer dans la vie. Elle quitta la douceur de son lit et mit un peignoir avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. En pénétrant dans la pièce, l'odeur du café fraîchement coulé lui chatouilla les narines. Sur le comptoir était posé un plateau avec quelques tartines et un petit mot à son attention : « On se voit au travail. Avec tout mon amour. » Il avait pris cette habitude de signer ses mots avec cette formule plutôt qu'avec son prénom. Rompant ses pensées, elle se servit une tasse de café et mordit dans une tartine quand on sonna à la porte. Elle la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit.

Jessica Mastriani.

Jess : Sarah c'est bien toi ?!

Mac : En effet. Au mon Dieu, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu.

Jess : Entrez tous les trois ne restez pas dehors.

L'agent du FBI s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Après les présentations, ils s'installèrent au salon, elle sortie des tasses et servit du café pour tout le monde ainsi que de quoi petit déjeuner.

Jess : Excusez moi mais je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, je vais aller m'habiller.

Mac : Aucun problème, file.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce.

Harm : (tout bas) Alors c'est elle ta cousine.

Mac : Tu verras Harm, cette gamine est géniale.

Mattie : Elle a l'air sympa.

Mac : Tu vois même ta fille est d'accord avec moi.

Le commandant Harmon Rabb était heureux de voir les deux femmes de sa vie s'entendrent aussi bien. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Jess dans la pièce, elle s'était habillée. Elle traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la commode. Elle prit une petite clef dans le pot et l'introduisit dans la serrure du tiroir. Une fois ouvert, elle en sortit son arme de service avant de la glisser dans son holster.

Mattie : (enthousiasmée) Vous êtes flic !

Jess : (un peu embarrassée) Tu peux me tutoyer et je ne suis pas exactement flic, je travail pour le FBI.

Mattie : Cool, vous… tu arrêtes des criminels.

Jess : En quelques sortes, je retrouve des personnes disparues.

Mac : Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé travaillant pour le FBI, Jessica.

Jess : Arrêtes de m'appelez Jessica, Sarah. Et je n'aurais probablement jamais pensé à entrer au FBI si je n'avais pas eu ses visions.

Mac : Alors toi aussi tu as fini pas développer un don.

Harm : (surpris) Parce qu'il y en a d'autres qui sont capable de don de voyance.

Jess : Je l'ignore. Je ne savais même pas que toi…

Mac : Et si ! Et pour répondre à ta question Harm, on est peut-être quatre ou cinq. Ce don a été transmis sur plusieurs générations mais à ma connaissance il n'y a que des filles. Jess comment se manifeste ton don ?

Jess : Au début je rêvais de personnes disparus et quand j'arrivais à décrypter la symbolique de mes rêves, ça nous conduisait à la personne. Mais maintenant je peux avoir des visions n'importent quand. Et je peux te dire que c'est parfois flippant.

Mac : Je sais, j'ai eu aussi peur les premières fois que j'ai vu l'avenir. Et puis se don m'a permis de retrouver des personnes chères à mon cœur, alors…

En disant ces quelques mots, son regard croisa celui de son mari. Elle était heureuse. Ils leurs avaient fallu neuf ans mais le destin avait fini par les réunir. Après avoir annoncé leur mariage à leurs amis, ils avaient déménagés à Londres et s'était mariés deux mois plus tard en présence de tous leurs amis.

Mac : Au faites Jessica comment va ta mère et ton frère ?

Jess : Bien. Doug réagit bien à son nouveau traitement.

Mac : Tant mieux.

Jess : Euh Mac, je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler ou mon patron va me tuer.

La jeune femme se leva et récupéra dans le pot, où elle avait pris la petite clef, un trousseau de clefs.

Jess : Tiens, je vous laisse les clefs de chez moi.

L'agent du FBI prit sa veste, ses propres clefs et quitta l'appartement.

601 Washington Field Office.

Jess Mastriani pénétra essoufflée dans la salle de conférence, elle avait déjà une heure de retard et John Pollock ne sera pas content car ils devaient faire le point sur certaines affaires.

Jess : Désolé .

Toujours aussi essoufflée, la jeune femme s'affala sur son siège.

Nicole : Ca va ?

Jess : Pas trop j'ai dû attraper quelque chose. Pollock n'est pas là ?

Nicole : Il est peut-être dans son bureau.

Antonio : En tout cas, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là. Il n'est jamais en retard et je ne l'ai pas vu dans son bureau.

Nicole : Il ne s'est peut-être pas réveiller

Jess : Il devrait être là !

Les autres la regardèrent surpris qu'elle soit aussi catégorique.

Jess : (inquiète) Oh non !

Nicole : Un problème ?

Jess : J'ai fait un cauchemar ce matin et j'ai bien peur que se soit une vision.

Nicole : Tu veux dire que Pollock a disparu.

Jess : (sortant son portable) On va au moins essayer de l'appeler.

Nicole : (surprise) tu as le numéro personnelle de Pollock !

Jess ne lui répondit pas préférant composer le numéro de son patron.

Jess : Son portable est coupé se n'est pas normal.

Nicole : D'accord on va supposé qu'il a disparu et si c'est bien le cas on devra en avertir ses supérieurs.

Antonio : Je vais commencer par appeler sa femme.

Jess : Il est divorcé depuis un peu plus de six mois.

Nicole : Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'es rien dit ???

Antonio : (changeant de sujet) D'accord si il ne vit plus avec sa femme, il faut trouver sa nouvelle adresse et interroger ses voisins pour avoir peut-être plus de précision sur l'heure de sa disparition.

Jess : Pas la peine, il n'a pas passé la nuit chez lui.

Nicole : Toi qui a l'air bien au courant de la vie de Pollock, où était-il ?

La jeune médium enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Jess : Chez moi. Il est parti tôt se matin avant que je me réveille.

Elle quitta le refuge de ses mains et croisa le regard de ses amis.

Antonio : On va quand même appeler son ex-femme, il est peut-être passé la bas pour voir ses enfants.

Jess : (alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce) Antonio !

Antonio : (se retournant) Oui ?

Jess : Ne lui parle pas de moi, s'il te plait.

Antonio : Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Jess : Merci à tous les deux de ne pas faire de commentaires désobligeants.

Nicole : Il n'y a pas de raison d'en faire, on n'a pas à te juger même si je suis un peu surprise de vous savoir ensemble.

Jess : Je n'avais rien prévue. Ca c'est fait comme ça.

Antonio : Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Jess : Environ six mois.

Nicole : Tu as bien caché ton jeu.

Jess : Je ne pouvais rien dire, je suis désolé.

Antonio : C'est rien on comprend.

Jess : C'est pas ça mais John m'avait fait promettre.

Nicole : On va te le retrouver mais après je veux tout savoir.

Jess : (esquissant un sourire difficile) D'accord.

Antonio : Alors au travail on a un patron à retrouver.

Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion et Jess se retrouva face à un John Pollock dans un nuage de brouillard.

Pollock : Tout est de ta faute, Jessica.

Soudain il sorti un couteau de sa poche et la poignarda au ventre. Et comme il était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt, il disparu dans son nuage de brouillard. La jeune femme se plia de douleur et tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre.

Nicole : Jess !!!

Elle se précipita aux cotés de son amie et aperçut qu'elle était bouleversée. Mais quand elle croisa son regard, la jeune femme fondit en larmes.

Nicole : Eh, calmes toi ma belle.

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout et la serra dans ses bras.

Nicole : C'était une vision, n'est ce pas ?

Jess, très tourmentée regarda ses mains qui jusqu'ici tenaient son ventre. Elle s'attendait à y voir du sang mais rien. Elle releva son tee-shirt et découvrit qu'un hématome de la taille d'une pomme était entrain d'apparaître juste en dessous de son nombril.

Jess : Au mon Dieu !

Nicole aperçu l'hématome.

Nicole : C'est la vision qui a provoqué ça ?

Jess : Celle là ou celle de ce matin. C'était les mêmes.

Nicole : Racontes.

Jess : C'est John, il… il m'a poignardé en me disant que tout était de ma faute. Je n'y comprends rien.

Nicole l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise et à se calmer, elle avait peur, peur que son amie perde pied.

Nicole : (inquiète) Tu as déjà eu des visions aussi forte ?

Jess : Aussi violente tu veux dire. Non. Il met déjà arriver de ne plus distingué la réalité des visions mais jamais ça m'avait atteint physiquement. C'est peut-être le prix à payer pour sauver des vies.

Nicole : Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu ne peux pas sauver des vies au détriment ta santé physique et mentale.

Antonio : (arrivant) Je viens d'appeler son ex-femme, il n'est pas passé chez elle. Ca va Jess ?

Nicole : Non, elle ne va pas trop bien, ses visions pètent un plomb et la blessent physiquement.

Pendant ce temps quelque part entre Washington D.C. et Norfolk.

Le commandant Rabb, Mac et Mattie se trouvaient dans une voiture de location en route pour le domicile d'Harriet et Bud Roberts. Mac dormait sur le siège passager pendant qu'Harm et Mattie discutaient.

Mattie : Harm, tu crois que je pourrais aller voir mon père ?

Harm : Bien entendu.

Mattie : Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir aussi aller sur la tombe de maman.

Harm : C'est bien normal, nous irons cette après midi.

Mattie : Merci.

Harm : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Sinon comment tu trouves Londres ?

Mattie : Tu sais que ce soit Londres, St Petersbourg ou Tombouctou, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi du moment que je suis avec toi.

Harm : Ca me touche beaucoup, Mattie.

Mattie : N'en fais pas tout un fromage.

Harm : (changeant de sujet) Comment t'entends tu avec Mac ?

Mattie hésita à lui répondre, la présence de Mac la gênait.

Harm : Tu peux parler, Sarah dort à point fermé.

Mattie : Elle dort beaucoup en se moment et son comportement est parfois étrange. Il est possible qu'elle attend un petit Rabb.

Harm : Honnêtement, il y a peu de chance que Sarah soit enceinte. Je vais te parler comme à une adulte Mattie, l'utérus et les ovaires de Sarah ont été abîmés par une grave maladie. Les probabilités que Sarah puisse être enceinte soit très faible.

Mattie : Je suis désolé. (changeant de sujet) Mac et moi nous entendons très bien. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir de meilleur madame Rabb d'autant plus que tu as l'air vraiment heureux avec elle. Mais parfois j'ai la sensation d'être de trop, que Mac et toi avez besoin d'être seuls. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Harm : Mattie ! Je me demande bien se qui t'a fait penser ça. En aucun cas je ne voudrais me séparer de toi.

Mattie : Et Mac dans tout ça ???

Harm : Mac t'adore. Elle m'a même parler de vouloir devenir ta tutrice afin d'officialiser les choses et de devenir une vraie famille.

Mattie : Elle a vraiment dit ça ???!

Harm : Oui mais je ne t'ai rien dit car je devais garder le secret, Sarah voudrait t'en parler au moment voulu.

Mattie : D'accord.

Soudain le sommeil de Sarah devint agité.

Harm : Sarah, Sarah… Mac !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et porta sa main à son ventre. Elle était haletante et déboussolée.

Harm : Et Mac, ça va ?

Mac : Oui j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

Harm : Racontes, ça te fera du bien.

Mac : il y avait un homme…

Harm : Qui est ce ?

Mac : Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas mais il… il m'a poignarder dans le ventre. Il m'a dit que tout était de ma faute. Ca n'a aucun sens.

Harm : Mac, ça va faire trois mois que tu as ses drôles de visions, de gens que tu ne connais même pas.

Mac : D'autant plus que ses visions m'épuisent.

Harm : Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin.

Mac : (se mettant en colère) Un médecin ne pourra rien y faire, qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise, docteur j'ai des visions et je ne peux pas m'en débarrassé, vous pourriez y faire quelque chose ??? Ils m'interneront oui !

Harmon Rabb gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison Roberts et ils descendirent tous trois du véhicule. Ils sonnèrent à la porte, à l'intérieur de la maison on pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants s'amusant. Quand enfin Harriet vint leurs ouvrir, elle avait une petite fille d'à peine un an dans les bras, ils virent qu'elle était épuisée mais son visage s'illumina.

Harriet : Commandant, colonel ! Entrez vite tous les trois. Vous n'aviez pas prévenu que vous rentriez au pays.

Mac : (en entrant) On voulait faire une surprise.

Ils s'installèrent au salon.

Harriet : Désolé, c'est un peu la folie. Bud est au travail et les enfants sont infernaux.

Harm : On est juste de passage…

Mac : … Harm a un rendez vous au Congrès et un au JAG.

Harriet : Alors colonel comment c'est passé votre reconversion dans le civil.

Harm : (fièrement) Mac a obtenu un poste d'avocate dans un des plus grands cabinets de Londres.

Mac : Je suis spécialisée dans le droit international et plus particulièrement le droit militaire international. Cependant je prend quelques cours à la fac pour être au niveau.

Harriet : Mais je suis sûre que ça vous plait.

Mac : C'est vrai.

Harriet : Et toi Mattie, comment tu trouves Londres ?

Mattie : C'est pas mal mis à part que les uniformes scolaires craignent.

Harriet : Oh je veux bien te croire, les anglais ont toujours eu un goût douteux pour se genre de chose. Sinon comment va la vie de famille ?

Mattie : Ca se passe à merveille, j'ai une famille géniale sauf peut-être le fait que ses deux là sont surbookés au point de parfois m'oublier.

Harm : Mattie !

601 Washington Field Office.

L'agent Nicole Scott venait de terminer quelques recherches et cherchait son amie médium. Elle la retrouva dans une salle d'interrogatoire en larmes. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'asseya sur le sol à coté de Jess puis lui passa un bras autour des épaules et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se calme.

Nicole : Arrêtes de t'en faire je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Jess : Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça ce n'est pas très productif et ça n'aidera pas John…

Nicole : Jess…

Jess : Tu sais Nicole, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé entre John et moi. D'ailleurs quand notre histoire à commencer, il était encore marier et puis il a des enfants. Mais voilà c'est arrivé…

FLASHBACK

John Pollock venait d'être mis en congé maladie sur ordre de la psychiatre le docteur Reese. Un soir après l'enquête sur la disparition de la procureur fédéral Beth Duncan, il avait eu besoin de discuter et s'était tourné vers sa plus jeune agent. Il s'était rendu à son appartement et avait frappé à la porte mais alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, elle lui avait ouvert la porte un verre de vin à la main.

Jess : (surprise) Monsieur.

Pollock : Désolé de vous déranger, je n'aurais pas du venir…

Jess : Entrez.

Hésitant il avait pénétré dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Jess : Je vous sers un verre de vin ?

Pollock : Oui merci.

Elle prit un autre verre et y versa le précieux liquide rouge avant de rejoindre le directeur adjoint John Pollock sur le canapé. Elle lui tendit son verre qu'il accepta.

Pollock : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je crois que j'avais besoin de parler et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

Jess : Je vous écoute.

Pollock : Je voulais savoir comment faites vous pour faire la part des choses entre la réalité et vos visions.

Jess : Parfois j'en suis incapable. Les visions sont parfois tellement réalistes que je ne suis plus ou l'un s'arrête et ou l'autre commence. C'est peut-être ça être schizophrène.

Pollock : Sauf que vous vos visions ont un but, non ?! Je ne pense pas que vous perdrez la tête.

Jess : C'est gentil.

Pollock : Je ne cherchais pas à être gentil.

Jess : Je vous en prie arrêtez de vous cacher derrière se masque d'insensibilité…

Pollock : Ah vous me trouvez insensible !

Sans réfléchir, il lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa. Jess fut surprise mais rapidement elle se laissa aller à se doux baiser mais pour le moins étrange.

Pollock : Et là vous me trouvez toujours insensible.

Jess : (troublée) Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.

Ils étaient très proche, l'un de l'autre, ne sachant comment réagir car la situation était pour le moins étrange voir même improbable. Il était son patron, il ne pouvait être que son patron et pourtant il avait goûté ses lèvres et en redemandait. Il les lui captura donc une nouvelle fois mais cette fois avec plus de passion. Et elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Ce baiser éveilla en eux d'étranges sentiments qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé avoir. Il lui passa les mains autour de la taille et l'attira à lui. Peu à peu les caresses devinrent plus pressentes. John revint quelques instants à sa bouche, savourant l'intensité d'un baiser plus passionné encore que les deux premiers puis descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à ce que, enfin, avec une exclamation de triomphe et d'impatience, il goûta aux splendeurs de sa gorge dénudée. Elle n'était que volupté. Jamais aucune femme n'avait réagi à ses caresses avec autant d'abandon et de sensualité. Et c'est avec douceur, tendresse et passion qu'il lui fit l'amour sur le canapé du salon. A bout de force, la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. John ramena sur eux la couverture qui traînait au pied du canapé et la regarda dormir.

Si à l'extérieur, le vent et l'orage grognaient, à l'intérieur de l'appartement tout était calme et paisible. Mais un éclair un peu plus fort que les autres réveilla la jeune femme.

Pollock : Ca va, Jess ?

Sa voix quelque peu ensommeillée et calme dénotait une satisfaction infinie. Etroitement calée contre lui, le bas du dos logé contre son ventre, elle se sentait enveloppée, protégée, apaisée.

Jess : Je suis bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Jess : J'ai un doute.

Surpris, John Pollock se redressa sur son coude pour mieux voir la jeune femme.

Pollock : Racontes.

Jess : Je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou encore un effet de mon imagination.

Pollock : Je me posais la même question mais c'est bien la réalité.

Jess : J'avais peur que vous me disiez ça.

Pollock : (surpris) Pourquoi ??? J'ai été si mauvais que ça.

Jess : Non loin de là, s'était génial, c'est juste que vous êtes mon patron.

Pollock : Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour pensée à ça.

Il lui posa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

Pollock : Et puis théoriquement je ne suis plus ton patron, n'oublie pas que j'ai été mis à pied.

Soulagée que la conversation eût pris un tour plus léger, Jess se retourna pour nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule de John. Il la serra un instant très fort.

Jess : Il n'empêche, les choses vont être différentes maintenant et le changement me fait peur.

Pollock : Il peut pourtant apporté le meilleur.

Jess : Ou la souffrance. On vient de franchir une barrière, John.

Pollock : Et tu viens d'en franchie une seconde.

Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, la jeune femme se pelota contre lui. Et ils terminèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FLASHBACK

Jess : Le lendemain j'ai rompu avec Colin parce que je l'avais trahis mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que John revienne vers moi. Parfois nous passions des nuits entières à discuter, parfois pas un seul mot n'était prononcé.

Nicole : Et est ce que tu l'aimes ?

Jess : Je ne sais pas, je crois que oui.

Nicole : Ma pauvre enfant, ça doit être vraiment très dure pour toi mais il faut que tu te reprennes en main parce que l'agent Alec Kowalski veut nous voir. Aller relève toi.

L'agent Mastriani se releva difficilement une main sur les reins.

Salle de conférence.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et les regards d'Antonio et de l'agent Kowalski se tournèrent vers elles.

Alec : Vous l'avez enfin trouvé.

Nicole : En effet, je vous présente Jess Mastriani, elle est la première à avoir pris conscience de la disparition du directeur adjoint John Pollock.

Alec : Comment ?

Jess : (hésitante) Par une vision.

Alec : (septique) Une vision ?!

Jess : (sur les nerfs) Croyez ce que vous voulez parce qu'on a pas le temps.

Quelque part…

Le directeur adjoint John Pollock était attaché, les mains dans le dos, relié à une canalisation qui longeait le mur de pierre, près de lui une toute jeune femme était attachée aussi, l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier venait de la conduire ici. La jeune femme, nerveuse commençait à paniquer.

Pollock : Calmez vous, ça ne changerait rien de s'énerver.

Femme : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Pollock : C'est quoi votre nom ?

Femme : Camy, et vous ?

Pollock : John. Je travail au FBI. Et je parierais que vous êtes étudiante.

Camy : Perdu. Je suis aspirant dans l'aéronaval.

Pollock : Donc je n'avais pas tout à fait tord, vous êtes étudiante.

Camy : On ne sortira jamais d'ici.

Pollock : Bien sûr que si, mon équipe doit être déjà à ma recherche et ils sont spécialisé dans la recherche de personnes disparues. Vous verrez on ne restera pas très longtemps ici. Mon amie a un don pour retrouver les personnes disparues.

Camy : Comment s'appelle cette amie ?

Pollock : Jess.

Camy : Cette femme a de la chance de vous avoir, vous êtes un homme bien.

Pollock : Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

Camy : La manière dont vous parlez d'elle. Vous l'aimez ça se voit.

Pollock : Elle est sous mes ordres.

Camy : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, enfin si nous sortons d'ici.

Pollock : Et nous sortirons ayez confiance…

Bureau du JAG. Norfolk. Virginie.

Sarah et Harm pénétrèrent dans le bureau du général Cresswell cela faisait bizarre à Mac de ne pas se mettre au garde à vous et cela là mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Cresswell : Commandant Rabb, maître Rabb.

Mac : Seulement Mac, mon général. Maître Rabb c'est uniquement quand je suis au tribunal.

Cresswell : Vous avez du mal à vous y faire.

Mac : Un peu parfois oui. Tous ses changements ont été si soudain.

Cresswell : Des regrets ?

Mac : Non, j'ai peut-être perdue beaucoup mais j'ai gagné tellement plus. Et puis le civil à un avantage, on peut désobéir à ses supérieurs. Tout ce qu'on risque s'est d'être renvoyé.

Harm : Ce qui n'est pas dans ton intérêt, Mac. Tu aimes trop ton travail.

Cresswell : Vous êtes une grande perte pour le JAG mais je suis content que vous soyez heureux.

Dring, dring, dring.

Cresswell : (décrochant) Cresswell…

Le général Cresswell fit signe à Mac et Harm de rester.

Cresswell : Vous… Vous… Vous plaisantez… non bien sûr… d'accord j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Harm : Un problème, monsieur ?

Cresswell : On vient d'enlever ma fille, ma femme a été blessée, elle est à l'hôpital.

Il avait dit ça en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

601 Washington Field Office.

L'agent Nicole Scott pénétra dans le bureau de Pollock où elle y trouva Jess.

Nicole : Jess.

Jess : Il n'y a rien ! Rien qui pourrait nous aiguiller.

Nicole : Eh bien moi j'ai du nouveau.

Elle se leva d'un bond du fauteuil de son patron.

Jess : C'est vrai !!!

Nicole : Antonio et moi avons reliés les informations et on a peut-être quelque chose.

Jess : Je t'écoute.

Nicole : Une vieille femme aurait été témoin d'un enlèvement.

Jess : Où ?

Nicole : Mareva Street.

Jess : Ce n'est pas très loin de l'appartement de John, il a du vouloir rentrer se changer. Allons-y.

108 Mareva Street. Washington D.C.

Nicole et Jess se rendirent à l'adresse du témoin potentiel. Elles frappèrent à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard une dame d'environ 70ans vint leurs ouvrir.

Nicole : Madame Lena Walden ?

Femme : Oui.

Nicole : Je suis l'agent Nicole Scott, FBI et voici l'agent Jess Mastriani.

Lena : Entrez ne restez pas dehors, mes voisins aiment beaucoup les ragots.

Elles suivirent la vieille femme jusqu'au salon.

Lena : Vous êtes là au sujet de se qui c'est passé se matin.

Jess : En effet.

Nicole : Racontez nous ce que vous avez vu.

Lena : Voilà, je sortais mes poubelles comme tout les jours et j'ai vu cet homme descendre de voiture. Mon attention s'est porté sur lui parce qu'il est plutôt belle homme…

Jess : (la coupant) Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Nicole : (réprimandant) Jess ! Je te rejoins à la voiture.

La jeune femme quitta l'appartement.

Nicole : Excusez là, elle est très proche de l'homme qui a disparu. (montrant la photo de Pollock) C'est bien cet homme.

Lena : En effet.

Nicole : Vous êtes sure ?

Lena : Vous savez je suis peut-être âgée mais pas sénile.

Nicole : Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Lena : Il n'y a pas de mal.

Nicole : Donc vous avez vu l'homme descendre de la voiture et ensuite ?

Lena : Et bien cette camionnette à piler juste à coté de lui et un homme la forcé à monter.

Nicole : A quoi ressemblait l'homme ?

Lena : Il était cagoulé mais la camionnette était bleue nuit avec un logo d'une compagnie des eaux.

Nicole : D'accord, vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ?

Lena : Non désolé. J'espère quand même vous avoir aidé un peu.

Nicole : Plus que vous pensez.

L'agent Scott quitta la vieille dame et rejoignit Jess dans la voiture. Nicole démarra et tout en prenant la direction du bureau lui expliqua ce que la vieille dame lui avait appris. Mais soudain elle s'aperçu que Jess ne l'écoutait plus. La jeune femme était de nouveau propulsée dans une vision. Il y avait du brouillard, beaucoup de brouillard puis John se matérialisa devant elle ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés au carré. Ils étaient tous deux attachés ensemble par une paire de menottes.

Pollock : Il ne nous laissera pas sortir d'ici vivant.

Jess : Et c'est où « ici » ?

Pollock : Prends soin de toi, oublie moi il te ferait du mal.

Jess : Non John…

Femme : Alors faites attention au démon masqué !

C'est ainsi que la vision se termina.

Nicole : Vision ?

Jess : Oui.

Elle lui raconta sa vision.

Jess : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me demande d'arrêter les recherches. Qui pourrait me faire du mal ?

Nicole : C'est peut-être que cette histoire à un lien avec toi.

Jess : Si c'est le cas je ne vois pas lequel.

Nicole : Tu ne vas pas pleurer, non ?

Jess : Je vais essayer mais mes visions sont de plus en plus violente sur le plan émotionnel.

Jess laissa retomber sa tête sur l'appui-tête, elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Nicole : Et elles ont l'air de plus en plus épuisantes aussi.

Jess : C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien depuis plusieurs jours.

Nicole : Sûrement de l'angoisse, entre l'arrivée de ta cousine et la disparition de Pollock, tes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve.

Jess : (changeant de sujet) Mais en tout cas, il faut retrouver cette fille, elle a un lien avec l'enquête.

Bureau du JAG. Norfolk. Virginie.

Mac et Harm venaient de quitter le bureau de Cresswell qui leur avait dit de ne pas se mêler de l'enlèvement de Camy. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mas alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, elle eut un moment d'absence.

Harm : Mac ?

Mac : Et merde !

Elle appuya brusquement sur le bouton d'appel.

Harm : Mac tu m'inquiètes, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mac : (un peu en colère) On récupère Mattie et on rentre à D.C.. J'ai deux mots à dire à ma cousine.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Mac et Harm entrèrent dans le cube d'acier mais il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cet espace étroit.

Mac : J'ai encore vu cet homme mais il y avait aussi Camy dans ma vision.

Harm : C'est peut-être dû au faite que tu viens d'apprendre l'enlèvement de Camy.

Mac : (très sûre d'elle) Je ne crois pas non ! Mon don ne fonctionne pas comme ça, ses visions ne sont pas à moi.

Washington D.C.

Le couple avait récupéré Mattie puis était rentrer rapidement dans la capitale. Harm venait d'arrêter le véhicule au pied du building du FBI où travaillait Jess Mastriani. Mac sorti du véhicule, Harm en fit autant et en fit le tour ;

Harm : Mac…

Mac : Harm, non. Rentre à l'appartement avec Mattie.

Harm : Sarah, je ne te reconnais plus, expliques toi.

Mac : Je t'en prie mon chérie, est confiance en moi.

Elle l'embrassa.

Mac : Je t'appelle bientôt.

Harm : Je resterai près du téléphone.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras avant de remonter dans la voiture. La jeune femme les regarda s'éloigner puis rentra dans les bureaux du FBI.

601 Washington Field Office. Une demi heure plus tard.

Jess Mastriani et Nicole Scott rentrèrent au bureau avec leur nouveau renseignement.

Nicole : Tiens on a de la visite !

Mac qui discutait avec Antonio, se retourna et leur fit face.

Jess : Oh, oh…

Nicole : Tu l'as connais ?

Jess : En effet. Nicole, je te présente ma cousine Sarah Mackenzie Rabb. Sarah, Nicole Scott ma partenaire et tu connais déjà Antonio on dirait.

Nicole : Antonio on a du nouveau, Jess a eu une nouvelle vision, il faudrait que tu vois si une jeune femme a été signalé porté disparue.

Jess : Elle a une vingtaine d'années, brune, cheveux coupés au carré…

Mac : (la coupant) Il s'agit de l'aspirant Camy Cresswell.

Jess : Comment tu sais ça ???

Mac : Qui est l'autre homme de ta vision ? Celui qui m'a… enfin qui t'a poignardé ?

Jess : Le directeur adjoint John Pollock, mon patron.

Mac : Et accessoirement ton amant.

Jess : Comment… ?

Mac : (furieuse) Je le sais à cause des mots et des sentiments qu'ils y avaient dans la vision.

Jess Mastriani semblait abasourdi, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

Mac : Ca fait trois mois que je partage tes visions et c'est agaçant surtout quand ça arrive dans un tribunal.

Jess : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ce matin ?

Mac : Je ne savais pas que ça venait de toi. Les choses ont commencés à se mettre en place quand je t'ai vu ce matin.

Jess : Je suis désolé. Sarah, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait.

Mac : Je ne suis pas encore sûre, je ne peux rien dire, en attendant je veux tout savoir sur l'affaire.

Jess : Seulement si tu promets de ne rien dire à l'agent Kowalski sur ma liaison.

Mac : D'accord.

Ils racontèrent toute l'histoire et firent le point. Puis ils décidèrent de se séparer pendant que Jess et Nicole iraient interroger les témoins de l'enlèvement de Camy ainsi que les parents, Antonio et Mac se chargèrent de traiter les informations qu'avaient récolté Jess et Nicole sur l'enlèvement de John Pollock.

Appartement de Jess Mastriani.

Le commandant Rabb faisait les cent pas dans le petit appartement, Mattie, était installée dans le canapé, la télécommande de la télé dans la main.

Mattie : Harm, je t'en prie arrête de tourner en rond.

Harm : Je suis inquiet pour Mac. Elle réagit vraiment bizarrement en ce moment ;

Mattie : Harm tu as toujours su qu'elle était différente. Elle a un don précieux et ça avec les avantages et les inconvénients qui y sont liés. Maintenant tu vas mettre ton joli uniforme blanc et te rendre au Congrès, tu as un rendez vous avec le secrétaire d'état à la Marine.

601 Washington Field Office.

Jess tout comme Harm tournait en rond au bureau.

Jess : On a rien à part le faite qu'ils ont été tout deux enlevés dans des camionnettes bleues marine au logo d'une compagnie de eaux mais il n'y a aucun lien entre John et l'aspirant Cresswell si ce n'est qu'ils sont tous deux dans ma vision.

Mac : Jess calme toi, c'est mauvais pour toi. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Jess : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Nicole : Mais ta cousine à raison, tu as besoin de repos. Jess ?

Mais la jeune femme tout comme Sarah Mackenzie Rabb était absente. Elles étaient en pleine vision.

John Pollock était là devant elle, sa jambe saignait abondamment, Camy était là aussi. Son amant paraissait très faible.

Pollock : Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler Jessica.

Camy : Le démon masqué ne nous laissera pas partir, le passé l'a rattraper et sa vengeance à commencer.

Jess : Quelle vengeance ?

Pollock : Sa vengeance ! Il l'a mûrement réfléchie mais il n'avait pas tout prévu.

Encore une fois, ils disparurent tous deux dans l'épais brouillard.

Nicole : Jess ?

Jess : Euh…euh. Nicole, John est grièvement blessé, il a pris une balle.

Nicole : Ce n'est peut-être qu'un symbole Pollock n'est peut-être pas blessé.

Mac : Non la douleur que j'ai ressentie est bien réelle.

Antonio : (arrivant) Il n'y a rien non plus dans le passé du général Cresswell.

Nicole : Et son interrogatoire n'a rien donné.

Mais ça a pourtant un rapport avec le passé et ce démon masqué, qui ça peut bien être ?

Antonio : C'est peut-être pas une personne.

Jess : Si j'en suis sûre !

L'agent Kowalski arriva sur l'entrefaite.

Alec : Et qu'est ce qui vous rend aussi affirmative, agent Mastriani ?

Jess : Je le sais c'est tout. Et puis seul une personne physique peut se venger. A moins de croire aux fantômes.

Alec : Vous êtes bien insubordonnée, agent Mastriani.

Mac : Excusez là, cette affaire la met un peu sur les nerfs. Il s'agit quand même de son patron.

Alec : Et vous êtes ?

Mac : Excusez moi, je suis Sarah Mackenzie Rabb.

Nicole : Maître Rabb est là à la demande du général Cresswell.

Alec : Je ne vois pas ce qu'une avocate aurait à nous apporter dans cette enquête !

Mac se leva et s'avança très prêt de l'agent Kowalski, si prêt qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Mac : Sachez agent Kowalski, qu'il y a encore moins d'un an j'étais colonel dans les Marines et que plus d'une fois j'ai été mandaté par le JAG en tant qu'enquêtrice, alors je pense avoir les compétences pour vous aider à retrouver le directeur adjoint John Pollock, à moins que secrètement vous ne visiez son poste et que par conséquent vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on le retrouve.

Alec : Faites comme vous voulez de toutes façons, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête.

Jess : (s'énervant) Il y a de fortes chances oui !

Nicole : Jess...

L'agent Alec Kowalski s'éloigna.

Jess : Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

Nicole : Ce n'est pas une raison, il est temporairement notre supérieur. Tu lui dois le respect.

Jess, rageuse, frappa la paume de sa main contre le bureau.

Quelque part...

Camy Cresswell et John Pollock avaient été changés d'endroit et cela avait été assez brusque, car John avait tenté de s'évader, malheureusement sa course avait été réfrénée par leur ravisseur qui lui avait tiré dans la jambe.

Camy : Eh restez avec moi John, je ne tiendrais pas toute seule.

Mais le directeur adjoint avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était très faible.

Pollock : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi matelot.

La jeune femme retira le foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou et le noua autour de la jambe de John pour pouvoir comprimé la plaie.

Camy : Vous avez de la chance j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre ce machin.

Pollock : Vous aviez un rendez-vous.

Camy : Oui mais il doit penser que je lui ai posé un lapin à l'heure qu'il est.

Pollock : Vous lui direz que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Camy : Oui si on nous retrouvent.

Pollock : Jess nous retrouvera, mais il sera peut-être trop tard pour moi.

John Pollock, de plus en plus faible, ferma les yeux. Il avait beau lutté de toutes ses forces, il n'en était pas moins à demi conscient.

Camy : Ne dites pas ça. Et restez avec moi. John, parlez moi de Jess.

L'aspirant Cresswell était prête à tout pour le maintenir en vie, sa compagnie la rassurait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'occupe.

Camy : Eh John parlez moi d'elle.

Pollock : Qui ?

Camy : Jess. Faîtes un effort, concentrez vous.

Pollock : Jess, elle est un peu plus vieille que vous...

John, tout en parlant de Jess se replongea dans ses souvenirs, un en particulier remonta à la surface, pourtant anodin, il chérissait se souvenir.

FLASHBACK

Il vaquait calmement à ses occupations quand on frappa à la porte de son appartement. Il esquiva un sourire sachant qui se trouvait derrière, il avait reconnu sa manière de frapper. Il posa le dossier sur lequel il travaillait sur la table basse et alla lui ouvrir.

Pollock : Salut ma belle.

Il la laissa entrer et l'embrassa tendrement.

Jess : Je ne te dérange pas ?

Pollock : Bien sûr que non mais dans mes souvenirs tu devais sortir avec l'agent Scott à la fête foraine.

Jess : Nicole a du se rendre chez sa sœur à Chicago en urgence.

Pollock : Alors je t'ai à moi pour la soirée.

Jess : Oui à moins que tu avais quelque chose d'autre de prévu pour la soirée.

Pollock : Seulement quelques dossiers mais ça peut attendre demain.

Jess : Ne te met pas en retard dans ton travail pour moi.

Pollock : Jess ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Jess : Alors quel est le thème aujourd'hui ?

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, John et Jess avaient créés un petit rituel lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter autour d'un sujet. Les domaines était très variés, actualité, politique, philosophie, droit, théologie... Chacun choisissant à tour de rôle les sujets et cette fois ci s'était au tour de John Pollock.

Pollock : La fête foraine.

Jess : (surprise) Quoi "la fête foraine" ?

Pollock : Je ne veux pas discuter, je veux aller à la fête foraine avec toi.

Jess : (inquiète) John c'est de la folie, si quelqu'un nous reconnaît !

Pollock : Jess ça fait trois mois qu'on se voit assez régulièrement, j'ai envie d'autre chose, j'en ai assez de rester cantonné à ton appartement ou au mien. Alors je prends le risque de sortir en public avec toi.

Jess : John c'est tenté le diable !

Pollock : Ca mettra du piment aux choses. Enfin si tu veux, d'autant plus que je ne sais que tu mourais d'envie d'aller à cette fête.

Jess : (un sourire aux lèvres) Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Pollock : Je faisais juste mon travail en surveillant mes agents.

Jess : On va dire que je te crois. Et si on allait à cette fête, on perd du temps.

Pollock : D'accord mais il faut qu'on dîne avant. Qu'est ce que tu dis de manger italien ?

Jess : J'adore la cuisine italienne.

Pollock : Avec un nom comme Mastriani le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Flashback

Pollock : On s'est tellement amusé, qu'elle s'est endormie dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. J'ai du la porter jusqu'à l'appartement.

Camy : Ca a du être génial !

Pollock : (faible) Oh oui.

601 Washington Field Office.

Mac, Antonio, Nicole et Jess avaient repris leurs investigations après la discussion houleuse qu'il avaient eu avec l'agent Kowalski. Jess jouait machinalement avec un stylo quand elle eu une nouvelle vision, Mac qui l'avait vu fit un effort conscient pour entrer dans la vision.

Au loin on entendait des détonations, autour d'elles du sable à perte de vue. Elles se trouvaient dans un désert. A quelques mètres d'elles, John et Camy faisaient une partie de golf dans le sable sous une pluie de billets verts. Le directeur Pollock portait autour de son cou une petite clef en or qui disparu avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Jess.

Pollock : Je n'ai jamais aimé se jeu trop de tricheurs massacrent les honnêtes gens.

C'est ainsi que se termina la vision.

Mac et Jess la racontèrent à Nicole et Antonio.

Antonio : Je crois que les bombardement et le sable signifie la guerre.

Nicole : Mais bien sûr, la guerre du golf !

Antonio : J'ai vu dans les états de service du général Cresswell qu'il avait fait cette guerre.

Jess : John m'a dit qu'il y avait des tricheurs qui massacraient les honnêtes gens.

Antonio : Pourtant le dossier du général Cresswell est blanc comme neige.

Mac : Il a peut-être dénoncé quelqu'un et là ça ne figure pas dans son dossier.

Jess : Oui mais pourquoi John ? Il n'a pas fait cette guerre.

Nicole : On est dans une impasse.

Mac : On va d'abord consulter les dossiers de JAG.

Jess : Sarah tu ne travailles plus au JAG.

Mac : Mais j'y ai encore des amis.

Elle sortie son téléphone portable et composa un numéro de téléphone.

Mac : Allo Bud, c'est Mac... Oui ça va, j'ai un service à vous demander... Il faudrait que vous vous renseigniez si le général Cresswell a été mêlé de quelques manières que se soit à une affaire judiciaire pendant la guerre du golf... Je sais que c'est votre patron mais deux vies sont en danger dont la fille du général... Bien merci Bud.

Une demi heure plus tard.

Bud avait fait des recherches et cela avait porté ses fruits, il venait de scanner et d'envoyer par email un dossier même si il risquait gros à transmettre au FBI des dossiers du JAG sans l'accord du général. Si cela se savait il risquait sa place dans un procès pour faute professionnelle. L'équipe se pencha sur le dossier. Il s'agissait de celui d'un homme coupable de trafic d'armes pendant la guerre du golf.

Antonio : Ce type est un véritable criminel. Il a vendu plusieurs milliers d'armes à l'ennemi et que du gros calibre. Il a été condamné à perpétuité à Levenworth. On est de nouveau dans une impasse.

Nicole : Non regard, il est mentionné qu'il s'est évadé, il y a de ça plusieurs années.

Jess : Pourquoi le FBI n'a pas eu cette info ?

Nicole : Tu sais Jess, les infos circulent très mal entre le FBI et l'armée.

Antonio : Tiens il y a une photo.

Jess : Mon Dieu, c'est l'agent Kowalski !

Antonio : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Nicole : On l'interroge.

Salle d'interrogatoire. Dix minutes plus tard.

Nicole : (haussant la voix) Nous savons que c'est vous qui êtes responsable de l'enlèvement du directeur adjoint John Pollock et de l'aspirant Camy Creswell. Où sont-ils ??

L'agent Alec Kowalski regardait Nicole d'un air hautain, Jess, Antonio et Mac observait la scène à travers la vitre sans teint.

Alec : Et vous savez ça d'après les visions de l'agent Mastriani.

Nicole : Ce n'est pas la question !

Alec : Pourquoi vous dirais-je quelque chose qui m'incriminerait alors que je sais que les visions de mademoiselle Mastriani n'ont aucune valeur juridique, et ne peuvent en aucun cas servir de preuves alors...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Nicole l'en empêcha.

Nicole : Je regrette lieutenant Chandler mais vous retournez en prison.

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit les autres derrière la vitre sans teint.

Nicole : Ce qu'il m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il a raison.

Jess : Je commence à avoir vraiment très peur pour John.

Mac : On a négligé quelque chose.

Jess : Quoi ?

Mac : On n'a pas trouvé la signification de la clef;

Nicole : Quelle clef ?

Mac : Dans la vision, le directeur adjoint Pollock avait une clef autour du cou qui a disparu pour se retrouver dans la main de Jess.

Jess : Mon Dieu, la clef je l'avais complètement oublié.

Nicole : Oui et bien là j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien vouloir symboliser.

Jess : Une clef symbolise toujours une clef.

Antonio : Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Jess : C'est ma grand-mère qui disait ça.

Puis sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Nicole : Jess...

Ils la suivirent. Elle ouvrit brusquement son casier et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un trousseau. Elle détacha une clef, une toute petite clef dorée.

Antonio : Une clef est une clef d'accord mais ou as-tu eu celle là ?

Jess : John me l'a donné il y a quelques semaines sans aucune explication.

FLASHBACK

Appartement de Jess Mastriani.

Il était 19h00, Jess et John venaient de rentrer du cinéma et s'étaient installés à table pour grignoter la pizza qu'ils avaient achetés en route. Mais John semblait tourmenté, il était nerveux et distant.

Jess : John tu es avec moi ?

Pollock : Excuses moi, tu disais quelque chose ?

Jess : Rien d'important. Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

John Pollock se leva et s'approcha de sa compagne. Il sortit de sa poche une petite clef et la donna à Jess.

Pollock : Je veux que tu gardes ça pour moi et que tu en prennes soin. Jess. C'est important.

Jess : Qu'est ce qu'elle ouvre ?

John Pollock la prit dans ses bras et esquissa un sourire.

Pollock : Tu es trop curieuse.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Jess : John.

Il lui mit la clef dans la main.

Pollock : Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, mon ange!?! Ton innocence.

Jess : (surprise) Mon innocence ! Tu me trouves innocente.

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, la jeune femme glissa la clef dans sa poche et s'accrocha au cou de son amant. S'abandonnant à ses caresses.

FLASHBACK

Nicole : Ca ne nous avance pas à grand chose.

Mac : C'est ce qu'on va voir. Donnez moi cette clef.

Ils retournèrent dans les bureaux. Mac s'installa derrière un ordinateur, prit un bloc de papier, un crayon et sorti son téléphone portable. Elle composa un numéro.

Mac : Allô Dino, c'est maître Rabb... Oui je sais qu'il est tard à Londres mais j'ai besoin de ton aide... Oui je discuterais avec le procureur sur ton dossier... oui je suis aux Etats Unies... Ecoutes je t'envois le scan d'une clef par mail, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ouvre... Okay à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha.

Mac : (aux autres) Il va rappeler.

Elle posa son portable et décrocha le téléphone de bureau et composa un autre numéro.

Mac : Harm... oui mon amour, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous au Pentagone ?...Bien tant mieux... écoute mon cœur je ne crois pas que je pourrais rentrer cette nuit. (son portable se mit à sonner) Ecoute il faut que je te laisse. Je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha puis prit son portable.

Mac : Dino, alors qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Elle prit des notes au fur et à mesure que l'homme parlait puis raccrocha son portable à sa ceinture.

Antonio : Alors ?

Mac : C'est la clef du coffre 512 à la banque centrale de Washington D.C.

Nicole : Eh Jess t'es avec nous ?

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air très bien perdit connaissance.

Antonio : J'appelle une ambulance.

Hôpital Sainte Elizabeth. Une heure plus tard.

Antonio, Mac et Nicole attendaient impatiemment dans les couloir de l'hôpital quand le médecin sorti de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Nicole : (très inquiète) Alors docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin : Elle va mieux vous pouvez aller la voire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Nicole : Eh ! Tu sais que tu nous à fait un de ses peurs.

La médium se redressa.

Jess : Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Nicole : Mais tu vas bien, c'est sûre ?

Jess : Oui ils vont juste me garder en observation jusqu'à demain. Les médecins ne savent pas encore ce que j'ai.

Nicole : Antonio vérifie sa fiche. Elle est capable de me mentir pour ne pas que je m'inquiète.

Antonio prit la fiche et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Antonio : Ces constantes sont normales, Nicole, Jess a raison, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Jess : Nicole ?

Nicole : Oui ?

Jess : Rends moi un service, pendant que ses tortionnaires de médecins m'obligent à rester ici, retrouve les pour moi.

Nicole : On va faire notre possible.

Mac : On va retrouver ton compagnon.

Jess : Et ça c'est l'avenir ou un désir ?

Banque centrale de Washington D.C.

Sarah et Nicole venaient d'être conduites dans la salle des coffres. Le directeur avait introduit sa clef dans une des deux serrures et Nicole en avait fait de même puis il les avait laissé seules. Elles sortirent le contenu du coffre. Il s'agissait de plusieurs dossiers. Elles les feuilletèrent.

Mac : Il s'agit de dossier sur le lieutenant Chandler.

Nicole : Apparemment Pollock était sur ses traces.

Mac : Et il savait qu'il s'était infiltré au FBI.

Nicole : Avec ça on va pouvoir demander un mandat de perquisition pour le domicile de Kowalski/Chandler.

Mac : On avait le mobile pour Camy, on a maintenant celui pour le directeur adjoint Pollock.

Domicile de l'agent Kowalski/lieutenant Chandler. Trois heures plus tard.

Mac était retourné au bureau pour éplucher les dossiers et Antonio avait rejoint l'agent Scott dans la banlieue de Washington D.C. Ils avaient visités la maison arme au poing mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux à signaler.

Antonio : Nicole tu devrais venir voire.

La jeune femme le rejoignit et rangea son arme.

Nicole : Mon Dieu !

Sur le mur du fond, au dessus d'un bureau étaient affiché de nombreuses photos de John Pollock dont beaucoup où il était avec Jess, au restaurant, au cinéma, à la fête…

Antonio : Regarde, il savait tout d'eux. Il sait comment fonctionne les visions de Jess, il y a des annotations partout.

L'agent Scott prit les dossiers des mains de son collègue et le parcoura.

Nicole : Il avait émis l'hypothèse que le don de Jess, fonctionnant sur les émotions, elle perdrait ses moyens dès l'instant où elle apprendrait l'enlèvement de son compagnon.

Antonio : Manque de chance, elle a eu une vision à la seconde de son enlèvement.

Nicole : « Manque de chance », ça dépend pour qui ! On a même eu le renfort de la cousine.

Antonio : Faut dire que les événements se sont bien combinés si on fait abstraction du faites que ça à envoyé Jess à l'hôpital.

Nicole : Pauvre Jess. Enfin elle va mieux, c'est l'essentiel.

Antonio : Oui.

Nicole : Je me pose quand même une question.

Antonio : Laquelle ?

Nicole : C'est juste que je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve ?

Antonio : Va savoir. L'amour à ses raisons que la Raison ignore. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, c'est le principal.

Nicole : Oui mais j'ai quand même peur pour elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit muté je ne sais où !

601 Washington Field Office.

Mac et Nicole interrogèrent de nouveau le lieutenant Chandler ;

Nicole : Tu devrais tout nous dire Alec où devrais-je dire Ricky. On vient de fouiller ton repère.

Alec/Ricky : Alors je présume que vous avez trouvé ma belle collection de photos. Très réussi, n'est ce pas ?

Mac : Où sont le directeur adjoint Pollock et l'aspirant Cresswell ????

Alec : Oh bien caché ! Mas je ne me souviens pas où !

L'agent Scott s'énerva, elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression car il était déjà condamné à la prison à vie et le lieutenant se moquait littéralement d'elles.

Nicole : Vous vous êtes trompé sur toute la ligne espèce de petite ordure. L'agent Mastriani a eu des visions nous vous avons attrapé.

Alec : Mais vous n'avez pas les otages puisque la pauvre agent Mastriani a fini à l'hôpital. Mais je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Je vous dis où sont les otages en échange de ma libération.

Nicole : Ne rêvez pas, jamais vous ne sortirez d'une cellule mise à part pour vous rendre aux tribunaux.

Mac : Aussi bien civil que militaire pour enlèvements et séquestrations.

Nicole : Nous avons le temps d'éplucher tous vos dossiers avant qu'ils ne meurent de déshydratation.

Alec : En se qui concerne l'aspirant Cresswell c'est possible, mais il sera trop tard pour ce cher John Pollock. C'est de sa faute, il a été trop curieux. Mais la gentille Jess Mastriani va être très malheureuse.

Il vit la colère se dépeindre sur le visage de l'agent Scott, il poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin.

Alec : Et oui ce très cher John est en train de se vider de son sang ;

Il explosa de rire. Nicole préféra quitter la pièce, Mac la suivie.

Nicole : On ne tirera rien d'autre de lui.

Mac : En effet. Agent Scott, il y a peut-être un moyen mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne.

Nicole : Je vous écoute.

Mac : Vous savez que moi aussi je suis ce que vous appelez médium.

Nicole : Oui ?

Mac : Je ne vous garantie rien, je ne l'ai fait que deux fois et s'était des personnes auxquels je tiens énormément or je connais John Pollock qu'à travers ce que m'en a montré Jess avec ses visions. Et se faire poignarder même dans une vision n'est pas des plus agréables surtout quand on veut essayer de créer un lien.

Nicole : Alors là je n'ai pas tout compris mais si vous pensez qu'il y a une chance même infime que ça marche alors essayons.

Mac : Il me faut un endroit calme.

Nicole : Allons dans le bureau de Pollock.

Elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans le bureau du directeur adjoint. Nicole ferma la porte derrière elles et Mac s'installa dans le fauteuil de John. Elle ferma les yeux.

Mac : Vous savez il existe bien des moyens de retrouver une personne disparue mais la télépathie reste la plus rapide. Toutefois je n'aime pas spécialement l'utiliser, alors espérons que ça marche.

Gardant toujours les yeux fermés, Mac se détendit pour se laisser porter par le flot d'images qui lui traversait l'esprit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se dirigea vers la carte.

Mac : Là !

Nicole : Vous êtes sûre, il n'y a rien là.

Mac : En dessous.

Nicole : Antonio !

Il redressa la tête de ses dossiers et s'approcha de sa collègue et amie.

Nicole : Il faut envoyer des troupes et une ambulance là.

Zone industrielle, banlieue de Washington D.C. Une heure plus tard.

Nicole arrêta la voiture d'un geste brusque, descendit du véhicule et sorti son arme. Antonio fit de même.

Nicole : (à Mac) Et maintenant on va où ?

Mac : Je vous l'ai dit il faut descendre.

Nicole Scott regarda autour d'elle et ne vit qu'un vaste terrain vague.

Mac : Autrefois s'élevait sur se terrain un complexe pétrolier.

Antonio : Il doit donc probablement rester les cuves.

Nicole communiqua avec le groupe d'intervention et tous se mirent à chercher l'entrée des cuves désaffectées. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils fouillaient le sol quand un homme du groupe les appela. Il venait de trouver l'entrée d'une des cuves. Antonio vérifia que l'entrée n'était pas piégé puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur une pâle lumière éclairait l'immense cuve de béton.

Nicole : (dans la cuve) Y'a quelqu'un ??? C'est le FBI.

Voix féminine : Oui on est deux venez nous aider.

Nicole : Vous êtes l'aspirant Cresswell ?

Camy : Oui mais venez vite, John est blessé.

L'équipe médicale descendit une fois que Nicole et Antonio eurent vérifiés qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. L'agent Scott se dirigea ensuite vers son patron. Il était allongé sur le sol, très faible, et autour du bras un carré de soie sanguinolent faisait office de bandage.

Pollock : (dans un souffle) Jess…

Nicole : Non monsieur, c'est l'agent Scott. Jess est à l'hôpital mais elle va bien vous la verrez là-bas. Des ambulanciers vont s'occuper de vous.

Hôpital Sainte Elizabeth.

Un groupe de trois hommes et une femme pénétra dans le bâtiment. Le commandant Rabb avait conduit les parents de Camy ainsi que Mickey Robert ici quand Mac lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Sarah et Camy se levèrent en les apercevant. La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de sa famille.

Cresswell : (à Mac) Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Mac : Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur.

Camy quitta les bras de ses parents pour se glisser dans les bras de Mickey Robert.

Camy : Papa, maman je vois que vous avez découvert que Mickey et moi…, j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer autrement papa.

Cresswell : Ce n'est rien. On verra ça plus tard.

Chambre 596.

Lorsque Nicole, John Pollock et Antonio entrèrent dans la chambre de Jess Mastriani, la jeune femme était allongée dans son lit dos à eux.

Pollock : Voilà que je m'absente un peu et à mon retour, je te retrouve à l'hôpital.

Pensive, Jess sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle quitta le lit et se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

Pollock : Doucement.

Son bras blessé en écharpe, il la serra contre lui de son seul bras valide.

Jess : J'ai eu une de ses trouilles.

Pollock : Rassures toi je suis là maintenant.

Jess : John.

Pollock : Je t'aime, Jess.

L'agent Mastriani était surprise, il ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant et cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Antonio : Madame, je peux vous aider ?

John Pollock et Jess se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Pollock : Janice.

Jess se sentit gênée la présence de l'ex femme de John était embarrassante.

Janice : On m'a dit que tu avais été conduit ici. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Pollock : Excuses moi Jess.

Il quitta ses bras et sortit de la pièce avec Janice. Dans la chambre, Jess était nerveuse, s'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à Janice en chair et en os. Nicole tenta de la rassurer tant bien que mal. A l'extérieur, Janice et John s'éloignèrent de la chambre pour pouvoir discuter.

Janice : Alors c'est elle !

Pollock : Je t'en prie, Janice pas maintenant.

Janice : Elle a de la chance.

Pollock : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu divorcer.

Janice : Promet moi de la rendre heureuse.

Pollock : Janice…

Janice : (changeant de sujet) Comment te sens tu ??? Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis quand on m'a appris ton enlèvement.

Pollock : Ceux sont les risques du travail mais je vais bien. Comment vont les enfants ?

Janice : Chloé et Michael vont bien. Tu devrais retourner auprès d'elle.

Pollock : (l'embrassant sur la joue) Je t'adore.

Puis il retourna auprès de Jessica Mastriani.

Nicole : On va vous laisser.

Antonio et Nicole quittèrent la pièce laissant seuls les deux amants. Mais rapidement le médecin arriva. Il s'agissait du docteur Ayanna Richardson qui avait examinée Jess un peu plus tôt.

Richardson : Mademoiselle Mastriani.

Jess : Oui ?

Richardson : Les résultats de vos analyses sont arrivés.

Pollock : Alors vous savez de quoi Jess souffre ?

Richardson : En effet mais je pense plutôt que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Jess : (s'asseyant sur le lit) Je vous écoute.

Richardson : Et bien vous êtes enceinte de 14 semaines, félicitations.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant de nouveau Jess et John seuls. John se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle était très pale et semblait tomber dénue devant la nouvelle.

Pollock : Jess ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il prit peur.

Un peu plus loin…

Sarah, Nicole, Antonio et Harm discutaient de tout et de rien.

Mac : Il y a un problème avec Jess, je crois qu'elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte.

Nicole : Quoi !?!

Mac : C'est la raison pour laquelle je partage les visions de Jessica depuis plus de trois mois. J'ai compris qu'elle était enceinte dès le moment où je l'ai vu.

Chambre 596. Pendant ce temps.

Pollock : Jess regarde moi.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Jess : J'ai peur John. On ne peut pas avoir ce bébé.

Pollock : Ne pense plus à ça, mon ange. Tu as besoin de repos.

Jess : Comment veux tu que je me repose. John, je…

Pollock : Chut.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et l'obligea à s'allonger.

601 Washington Field Office. Deux semaines plus tard.

Le directeur adjoint Pollock et l'agent Jess Mastriani avaient repris le travail, le lendemain de leur mésaventure. Mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant maintenant entre Jess, Nicole et Antonio. Nicole était devenue ultra protectrice avec sa jeune amie et les deux ex amants surveillaient désormais leurs paroles quand ils parlaient de leur patron. Seul Pollock était resté égal à lui-même ce qui permettait à Jess de pouvoir souffler un peu. A l'heure actuelle, Jess et Nicole prenaient un café au bureau mais la conversation était plutôt animée.

Nicole : Bon sang Jess ! Tu vas avoir un bébé, tu ne peux pas continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Jess : Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant. J'ai pris du ventre, mes seins me font mal et j'ai les jambes comme des poteaux électriques.

Nicole : Je parle sérieusement, Jess.

Jess : Nicole, j'ai pas envie d'en discuter, pas maintenant ? Et puis de toute façon, il est trop tard pour avorter, je devrais porter cet enfant jusqu'à son terme.

Nicole : Et après ? Que vous ayez une aventure, Pollock et toi c'est un fait mais là on parle d'un bébé, il a déjà deux enfants, Jess.

Jess : Tu crois que je ne le sais pas.

Le directeur adjoint John Pollock, caché dans l'angle de la pièce, avait entendu toute la conversation sans le vouloir. Il décida de sortir sa compagne de se mauvais pas. Il sortit de l'ombre.

Pollock : (criant) Mastriani, dans mon bureau, IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Puis il partit vers son bureau.

Nicole : Et là c'est le patron ou l'amant qui parle ?

Jess : C'est le patron. Il faut que je file.

Elle ramassa ses dossiers qui traînaient sur la table et fila dans le bureau de son amant.

Bureau de John Pollock.

Elle entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de John.

Pollock : Comment tu te sens ??

Jess : Ca va.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sonda son regard.

Jess : John on peut pas garder ce bébé.

Pollock : Jess…

Jess : Non John, tu risquerais ta place, je sais à quel point tu aimes ton travail et moi j'aime le mien, et c'est sans compter toutes les personnes qui compterons sur nous dans le futur. John, le destin a choisi, si Mac a eu accès à mes visions, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Pollock : Je ne te suis pas là.

Jess : Ma cousine Sarah est stérile et tout comme moi elle a développé un don. Je suis sûre que Sarah et Harm seront des parents géniaux. Surtout ne crois pas que je ne veux pas de cet enfant, c'est juste qu'il est trop tôt.

Pollock : Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, n'est ce pas ?

Jess : C'est pas moi qui est choisi, John. C'est notre destiné…

John Pollock regarda sa montre.

Jess : Un problème ?

Pollock : Je dois passer chercher mes enfants dans une heure pour le week-end.

Jess : Alors je vais te laisser.

Pollock : Est ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? Il est temps que Michael et Chloé fasse la connaissance de la femme que j'aime.

Appartement de John Pollock. Cinq mois plus tard…

C'était le week-end, John avait ses enfants. Michael était installé à la table à faire ses devoirs aidé de son père. Chloé, elle jouait à la console de jeux.

Pollock : Chloé ma chérie, baisse le son, s'il te plait, ton frère travail et Jess est en train de se reposer.

Chloé : Dis papa, Jess c'est notre nouvelle maman ?

Michael : Tu dis n'importes quoi !

Pollock : Eh du calme les enfants. Non Chloé, Jess n'est pas ta maman parce que tu en as déjà une. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que vous pensiez de Jess.

Michael : Elle est sympa.

Chloé : Mais elle est bizarre des fois.

Pollock : Oui ça je le sais.

Chloé : Papa on viendra encore chez toi, quand le bébé de Jess sera né ?

Pollock : Bien sûr, vous êtes mes enfants et ça personne ne le changera.

Michael : Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait de chambre pour le bébé, toi et Jess ?

Pollock : Ca c'est compliqué, mon fils.

John.

Le directeur adjoint John Pollock redressa la tête et aperçu sa compagne à l'encadrement de sa chambre à coucher.

Pollock : Jess, tu devrais être en train de te reposer.

Chloé : Jess tu veux faire une partie de console avec moi ?

Jess : Ca aurait été avec joie ma chérie mais il faut que ton papa m' emmène à l'hôpital.

Pollock : Le… le bébé ?

Jess : Ne t'affoles pas ce n'est que le début mais tu devrais appeler Janice pour qu'elle vienne chercher les enfants.

Chloé : Oh non je veux venir avec vous…

Pollock : Pas cette fois, Chloé.

Michael : Mais…

Pollock : Il n'y a pas de mais. Michael, Chloé, allez chercher vos affaires je vais vous conduire chez votre maman. Ecoutes ma belle on va appeler l'agent Scott, elle va te conduire à l'hôpital, je te rejoins là-bas.

Jess : Fais comme tu veux mais fais le vite.

John Pollock passa deux coups de fil puis rejoignit Jess. La jeune femme s'était installé sur le canapé en attendant. Les contractions étaient encore très espacées et Jess restait calme.

Pollock : Ca va, mon ange ?

Jess : Oui ça peut aller.

Pollock : Ton amie arrive dans quelques minutes.

Jess : D'accord. John, rends moi un service.

Pollock : Lequel ?

Jess : Appelle maman, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Pollock : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui dire pour le bébé.

Jess : (serrant les dents) John, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Pollock : D'accord, d'accord calmes toi.

Ding, dong.

Le directeur adjoint alla rapidement ouvrir la porte.

Pollock : Agent Scott.

Nicole : Monsieur.

La jeune femme entra sans même qu'il l'y invite, les relations étaient extrêmement tendues entre Nicole et Pollock. Le jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait comme ça de mettre la carrière de son amie en danger. Mais sans parler de ça, il y avait leur différence d'age, les enfants, ce bébé à naître. Jess était trop jeune.

Nicole : Allez viens ma belle.

Jess : Merci.

Nicole et Pollock aidèrent Jess à se mettre debout. John lui posa un baiser sur la tempe sous le regard désapprobateur de l'agent Scott.

Pollock : J'arrive dès que je peux.

Jess : Fais vite mon amour.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement.

Pollock : Chloé, Michael, vos affaires sont prête ?

Chloé : Presque papa.

Le temps que ses enfants terminent leurs valises, Pollock chercha le carnet d'adresse de sa compagne et composa le numéro de la mère de Jess.

_Voix masculine : Résidence Mastriani_.

Pollock : Doug Mastriani ?

_Doug : Exact !_

Pollock : Ici le directeur adjoint John Pollock.

_Doug : (joyeux) Monsieur Pollock ! Comment va le FBI ???_

Pollock : On en parlera plus tard Doug, il faut absolument que je parle à votre mère.

_Doug : Je vais vous la passer mais avant…_

Pollock : (insistant) Doug il faut absolument que je parle à votre mère.

_Doug : D'accord, je vous la passe. MAMAN !_

Quelques secondes plus tard…

Mère : Allo ?

Pollock : Madame Mastriani. Ici John Pollock.

_Mère : Que puis-je pour vous ?_

Pollock : C'est au sujet de votre fille, madame. Elle est à l'hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien.

_Mère : Pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est fait tirer dessus._

Pollock : Non madame. Jessica est en train d'accoucher et elle a besoin de vous.

Mère : Attendez, on parle bien de ma fille, là !???! Jess me l'aurait dit si elle avait été enceinte.

Pollock : Ecoutez ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a besoin de vous, alors je vais vous réserver deux places sur le prochain vol pour Washington D.C.

On sonna à la porte.

Pollock : Je vous rappelle, madame Mastriani.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte.

Pollock : Janice entre.

La femme blonde pénétra dans l'appartement.

Pollock : Excuses moi, je sais que se week-end, c'est à moi d'avoir les enfants mais Jess vient de partir pour l'hôpital…

Janice : Je comprend, files. Je fermerais en partant.

Pollock : Merci.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue et quitta l'appartement.

Hôpital St Elizabeth. Onze heures plus tard.

John Pollock entra dans la chambre de sa compagne. La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit un berceau transparent à coté d'elle. L'accouchement avait été difficile et extrêmement éprouvant pour la jeune femme.

Pollock : Salut mon ange.

Son visage s'illumina en l'apercevant.

Jess : John !

Il s'approcha doucement.

Pollock : Je regrette d'avoir raté la naissance.

Jess : John tu as été appelé pour une urgence, ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis Nicole et Antonio étaient à mes cotés.

Il se pencha sur le berceau.

Jess : Regarde Catherine c'est ton papa.

Pollock : Elle est magnifique Jess.

Jess : John, je sais qu'on avait pris la décision de la confier à Sarah mais maintenant que je la vois, je ne veux plus la laisser sans aller.

Pollock : Jess, tu avais choisi de la confier à ta cousine. J'avais juste fait le choix de respecter ta décision. Si tu veux garder Catherine, je serais toujours là pour vous deux. Je veux reconnaître Catherine, qu'elle soit ma fille.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

Pollock : Jess, ta mère et ton frère sont arrivés.

Jess : Je sens que je vais avoir des explications à rendre et pas besoin d'être médium pour le savoir. John, tu peux les faire entrer.

Pollock : Seulement si tu acceptes de m'épouser.

**THE END.**


End file.
